Come As You Are
by scubadoobiedoo1111
Summary: WillowSpike Moi c juju,elle c lolo! On a écrit cette fic à 2 à anvers chez la marraine de lolo. C'était notre 3ième année de vacs à deux là-bas et comme dab on c marré come des cinglés! Amusé vs et surtt reviewé! que ce soit bon ou mauvais don


**Spike & Willow fanfic.**

By JujuLolo aka scubadoobiedoo1111

**Angel.**

**Rating: PG/13**

**Disclaimers: Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent. De même que les chansons du groupe Ghost of the Robot, auquel appartient James Marsters.**

**Résumé: Milieu saison 6 - après dispute Willow/Tara (Tara est partie). Il n'y a rien entre Buffy et Spike.**

Elle prit le sachet de poudre de quartz et le posa dans son dernier carton. 'Elle a fini. Elle va partir... loin d'elle.' La jeune femme prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison. Willow était recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

En fin d'après-midi, elle se ressaisit, se dirigea hors de la chambre, descendit les escaliers, prit sa veste et on passa la porte. Je la vis hésiter et elle finit par prendre la route qui menait à l'université, cherchant vainement quelqu'un. Sûrement Tara. Ne la trouvant pas, elle essaya la bibliothèque, le Bronze ainsi que la boutique de magie. Sans succès. Je put lire une lueur de découragement dans ses yeux. On s'assit sur un banc branche et je put constater que la nuit commencer lentement à nous engloutir. Ayant sûrement la même pensée, elle se mit en route vers la maison. A la moitié du chemin, il faisait nuit noire. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit des pas qui me semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. On accéléra la marche. Tout à coup surgit devant nous... Spike! Willow fit un bond:

"- Spike! Tu m'as fichu un de ces trouilles! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Et toi alors? C'est pas une une heure pour se promener de la part d'une jeune femme...

- Quoi! cria-t-elle. Tu crois peut-être que je pourrais pas me défendre?! Tu veux que je te montre?

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas... Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? T'en as rien à faire de nos vies!

- Nos? Tu parles de qui? Buffy? ... Alex? ... Tara? ...

Je vis le visage de la jeune sorcière s'assombrir. Il avait vu juste.

"- Ah... Touché?! reprit-il.

Je la vis s'assoir sur le trottoir, rejointe par Spike:

"- Tu sais... si tu veux, tu peux me raconter ce qui se passe. De toute façon, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi!

Willow sourit à cette remarque.

"- ... Elle m'a quittée... j'ai tout gaché. Mais moi j'peux pas vivre sans elle. Je l'aime. C'est ma raison de vivre.

- Je connais ça. On ne peut se passer de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Son sourire... sa bouche... sa peau... ses mains...

Elle regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"- Désolé... je m'éloigne...

- C'est pas grave. C'est normal...

Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien des heures durant: de Drusilla, d'Alex, de Buffy, d'Oz (pas le magicien! lol), de l'Initiative, de Tara,...

Quand ils durent se quitter, le jour allait bientot se lever. La regardant s'éloigner, Spike récita les vers de ce qui devait être un poème:

_She comes home to me after a hard night's work_

_Falls in my arms and sleeps like a bird_

_She's an angel_

_But she can't see it_

_She's got wings_

_But she can't feel 'em_

_She's an angel_

_But she can't see it_

_But she's flying above me every day_

_Every day of my life_

'Spike fait preuve de gentillesse. Tiens... c'est nouveau. Bon... je vais rejoindre Willow.'

**Le lendemain matin.**

J'arriva dans la cuisine et vit Dawn mangeant ses céréales, Buffy servant son déjeuner à Willow, qui elle, parraissait dans les nuages. Pas étonnant. La sorcière chipotait ses oeufs avec sa fourchette lorsque Buffy lui demanda:

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est pas bon?

- Non, non, c'est très très bon. C'est juste que j'ai pas très faim. Et puis, je suis fatiguée...

- C'est vrai, tu es rentrée tard. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Oh rien de spécial, je me suis baladée...

- Et... Tara?

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et changea de sujet:

"- Alors tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui?

- Bein, je sais pas... Ca te dirait une journée shopping entre nous?

- Euh... c'est que, je préfererais me reposer. Mais on fera ça une autre fois, je te jure!

Dawn intervint:

"- Et moi je peux venir avec toi si tu veux!!!

- Toi, non, t'as cours je te signale.

La jeune fille se leva en râlant et sortit de la cuisine.

Buffy regarda sa montre en soupirant et apparemment constata qu'elle était en retard. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce en lançant un "à tout à l'heure" à Willow.

Je vit cette dernière se lever d'un bond, grimper les escaliers et les redescendre aussitôt avec une veste à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dehors en direction du cimetière. Quand j'arrivai, essouflé, à la crypte du vampire blond, Willow se trouvait déjà confortablement installé dans l'unique canapé aux côtés de Spike.

Le temps passa à une allure folle. Soudain la jeune femme dit:

"- Et au fait, les magasins sont ouverts cette nuit, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour?

- Euh... bof.

- Allez, vas-y, viens!

- Bon... d'accord. Pour te faire plaisir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on se trouvait devant une boutique qui devait lui paraître "branchée".

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pulls et ces pantalons??? C'est ça la mode? ... C'est pas gagné..._

Ils entrèrent et Willow prit des vêtements sur son passage pour aller les essayer.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et se planta devant Spike, habillée d'un haut extravaguant et d'une jupe assortie. La réaction de celui-ci était très significative: bof!

Après quelques heures et autant d'essayages, ils passèrent devant un magasin, spécialisé en vêtements de cuir. Willow stoppa net:

"- Tiens, regarde, ça te plairait cette petite veste?

-Euh... j'crois que j'ai assez de paquets...

- Allez, pourquoi pas?

Elle lui prit le bras et le força à entrer. Elle alla chercher une veste à sa taille et lui ordonna de l'essayer. N'étant pas très convaincu, il la remit et trouva un corset pour Willow.

"- Oh regarde, c'est beau ça! Tu devrait l'essayer!?

Voyant que la jeune fille allait protester, il reprit:

"- Et on discute pas!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines et Spike et moi restâmes debout. Quand elle sortit, j'eus un regard de stupéfaction et je vis le vampire, satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres. Willow, quant à elle, ne paraissait pas très à l'aise.

"- T'es vachement sexy! Ca te va bien le cuir! Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent!

- ... Je crois que je vais le remettre où il était, dit la sorcière, gênée.

- Ah ça, pas question! Je te l'offre.

Willow dut se résigner à l'emporter.

Ils retournèrent à la crypte et je les suivis, fatigué de cette nuit shopping. Ils recommencèrent à discuter et finirent par s'endormir à deux dans le petit canapé. Moi même, je commençais à tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Quand je me réveillai, je vis Willow, endormie, la tête reposée sur la poitrine de Spike et ce dernier la regardait, lui caressant légèrement les cheveux.

Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je la vis se réveiller lentement et lever les yeux vers Spike:

"- Salut, bien dormie?

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit.- Bein oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis confortable, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Elle parut gênée et lui demanda l'heure:

"- 11h30.

- Quoi?

Je la vis se lever d'un bond et s'inquiéter:

"- Buffy va me tuer. Faut absolument que j'y aille. A plus.

Elle prit ses affaires, fit la bise à Spike, étonné, et sortit en quatrième vitesse.

J'arrivai près de la maison lorsque j'entendis des voix (fortes) provenant de la cuisine:

"- Non, mais t'as vu l'heure, t'aurais pu me prévenir, j'en sais rien! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, cria Buffy, en rage.

Willow réagit mal et s'énerva:

"- Ca va, je peux encore faire ce que je veux tout de même. T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache!! Si j'ai envie d'aller voir S... euh... qui je veux, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher!

Elle monta dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, on entendit toquer et vit Alex entrer:

"- Salut Will. Buffy m'a raconté... Tu veux qu'on en parle... ou bien on peut se faire une petite soirée ciné, si ça te tente.

- C'est sympa, mais j'ai pas très envie. Désolée...

- Bon d'accord, comme tu veux, lui répondit-il, apparemment véxé.

On l'entendit redescendre et sortir de la maison.

Elle sortit à son tour et retourna chez Spike.

Ils se virent tous les jours de la semaine et je put constater qu'une très grande amitié naissait entre eux.

A suivre...


End file.
